bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Thank You
This article is about the episode. If you were looking for the ending theme with the same name, see Thank You!! |image = |kanji = ありがとう |romaji = Arigatō |episodenumber = 342 |chapters = Chapter 423 |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc & The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode = Invading Army Arc, Final Conclusion! |nextepisode = 3rd Year High School Student! Dressed Up, and a New Chapter Begins! |japair = October 4, 2011 |engair = April 27, 2014 |opening = BLUE |ending = Haruka Kanata }} is the three hundred and forty-second episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki gradually loses his remaining powers and bids farewell to Rukia Kuchiki. Summary Having returned to Karakura Town, Ichigo and Rukia engage a large flying Hollow (shaped like a dragonfly). Ichigo is hit by the Hollow, and knocked down into a building roof, however Rukia easily kills the Hollow with a single attack. After the fight, Rukia asks Ichigo why he didn't just dodge the Hollows attack with a Shunpo, which he counters, saying he didn't need to. They are suddenly interrupted by Zennosuke Kurumadani whom Ichigo refers to "Imoyama". Kurumadani gets angry, since he knows Ichigo is doing it on purpose. He tells them that he is in charge of Karakura, and as such they aren't to do anything without his approval, such as moving in to attack Hollows. Kurumadani leaves and Ichigo and Rukia notice an Ice Rink below them, where many people are skating. The next day, Rukia talks to Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Realizing that Ichigo's Reiatsu is beginning to fade away, again, he instructs Rukia to prevent him from fighting anymore. That night, another Hollow attacks. Ichigo initially gains the upper hand, but his powers suddenly drop to the point that he can barely stand. He is saved by Uryū Ishida and Rukia who quickly dispatch the weak Hollow. Another Hollow is quickly detected, and Uryū tells Ichigo to stay behind to perform Konsō on a young spirit who is at the park. In reality, this was a lie from Uryū, whom has noticed that Ichigo's powers are beginning to fail him. Rukia also has noticed and tells Uryū that she feels Ichigo can no longer use Shunpo. After school the following day, Ichigo takes Rukia ice skating with him and many of his friends from school. After Ichigo teaches her how to skate, they all watch the fireworks which are launched nearby the stadium, and afterwards they begin to head home. On their way home, Rukia tells Ichigo that she had fun, but before their conversation goes much farther, another Hollow appears. Ichigo rushes off to fight it, however, this Hollow is rather big and powerful for a regular Hollow, and it easily beats Ichigo, who is once again rescued by Rukia. Away from the Hollow, Ichigo apologizes to Rukia for being in the way, but she says she will always help him, because they are friends. Ichigo tells Rukia to disable the Hollow's legs, which she does by freezing them. Ichigo then uses the last of his strength to fire "his last Getsuga Tenshō", which kills the Hollow. Afterwards, Ichigo collapses on the street from exhaustion. The next day, he wakes up at home. He reveals to Rukia, Yasutora Sado, Uryū, and Orihime Inoue that he knew that his powers were fading, and that he also knew Rukia was ordered to stop him from fighting. The four of them walk outside; and Ichigo realizes that he can't feel the presence of anything nearby. Rukia also realizes that his powers are almost gone. She tries to be funny and says that just because he can't see her doesn't mean she can't see him, which distresses Ichigo. As Rukia begins to fade from his sight, both of their complexions sharply change. Ichigo tells her to give everybody his regards, to which she replies "I will". Finally as she completely disappears, Ichigo says "Bye, Rukia.... Thank you". Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ichigo, now in his powerless state (wearing his white kimono) says that his life has been nothing, but fighting. He then says that starting on the next episode, he would like to make the most out of his high school life. He then dreams about completing his school's sport festival, taking part in his school's cultural festival and going for his field trip, which make his eyes glow. But then his sister, Yuzu Kurosaki informs him that on the next episode he'll be also starting his final school year and he needs to prepare for it. Upon hearing that, Ichigo then screams in agony. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Zennosuke Kurumadani #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Uryū Ishida #Isshin Kurosaki (flashback) #Kon #Jūshirō Ukitake (flashback) #Orihime Inoue #Tatsuki Arisawa #Yasutora Sado #Hollow Ichigo (flashback) #Ōko Yushima (Modified Soul) (flashback) Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Hadō #33 *Bakudō #30, (flashback) Techniques used: * * (flashback) * (flashback) * * Shinigami techniques: * Hollow technique used: * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * * Bankai: * (flashback) Other powers used: * * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes